Under The Knight Moon
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spiderman and Rachel get a visit from a mysterious figure, but is he their enemy or ally?


**A story for newbienovelistRD, who inspired me to write this story. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel. I only own Rachel. "A Christmas Carol" belongs to Charles Dickens.**

* * *

 **Under The Knight Moon**

Rachel was at Spiderman's apartment getting everything set up for a night with him. Ever since Spiderman had kissed her sometime back, they had been dating and having what they called 'room with a view' dates. The balcony outside Spiderman's room had a table and chairs and they often used it for romantic dinners.

And best of all, it was not only inexpensive, but also it was the best seat in the house, so to speak. Rachel had just ordered pizza and soda when Spiderman came in and she turned to greet him. "Hi, Spidey," she said.

"Hello, Rachel," he said, lifting up his mask a little to show her he was smiling. She went up to him and let him pull her into a loving kiss, fully trusting him as he held her close. "Man, am I glad to be home."

"Trouble at work today?" She asked.

"Yeah, an octo-load of it," he said.

"Dr. Octopus," Rachel said. "He got out?"

"Yeah, but he's back behind bars now."

"Good," she said. "I wouldn't want him to spoil our evening."

"Hmm," Spiderman hummed in agreement, but before they could move, Rachel saw something move from behind the couch and she let out a scream. Spiderman's spider sense went off and he turned quickly to see a figure cloaked in pure white standing in the living room. The hood of his cloak gave his face a spooky appearance.

"Spiderman," the figure said, his voice deep.

That did it. Spiderman's eyes widened as did Rachel's as they both screamed and she quickly grabbed Spiderman's arm and dragged him along behind her as they ran. "Who is that?!" She asked in alarm.

"I don't know," he said, running beside her. "It's a little early for Christmas though, right?"

"Yes," she said as they paused to try and catch their breath. They were now down a few floors and didn't see the spook chasing them. "Why?"

"Because that spook looks like the perfect ghost of Christmas future," said the hero, making a reference to the famous book by Charles Dickens.

"He certainly would play the part perfectly," Rachel said before she saw the spook coming towards them rapidly. "Spiderman! Look out!"

Knowing why she cried out, he quickly grabbed her and they began running. "Rachel, do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Yes, I trust you," she said without hesitation.

"Then close your eyes."

Not questioning his request, she did so and soon felt like she was flying through the air and then felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and pull her to a body that she instantly grabbed onto, recognizing the familiar feel of Spiderman's costume underneath her hands before she felt them both land. "Okay," he said.

She opened her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "What exactly did you do?" She asked.

"We escaped through a window," he said. "But I had to toss you out first so that I could jump out and catch you too and had you close your eyes because I know you don't like heights and get vertigo easily."

Hugging him and smiling at his thoughtfulness, she led him back inside the apartment. "Do you think he's gone?" She asked.

"I hope so," he said. "How did he get in here anyway?"

"Or know who you were?" Rachel said as realization hit her full on. "Peter, whoever that was knows who you are under your mask."

Spiderman had revealed his true identity to Rachel not long after they had kissed and she swore to keep his secret. He now realized she was right, but before they could do anything else, someone grabbed Rachel from behind. She felt a hand on her throat a moment later, her frightened gasp making Spiderman whirl around to see that the ghost they had been running from now had Rachel in his grasp with one hand around her throat in warning.

"No! Let her go!" Spiderman demanded.

Rachel felt her captor tighten his grip on her with the exception of his hand that was on her throat. She whimpered fearfully.

"Spidey," she said in a scared voice.

"Calm down, you two," said the same deep voice from before. "I'm here for a reason."

Spiderman didn't know how to get Rachel away from this spook without risking that the spook would choke her. "What do you want?!" He demanded, focusing on Rachel.

"For you to listen to me, Peter Parker," said the hooded figure. "If you agree to listen to what I have to say, I'll let her go. I have no intention of harming her, but if you don't listen, I won't hesitate to take her as my prisoner."

"Please," Rachel pleaded with him as she lightly moved her arms. Understanding, he loosened his hold on her a little, but still held her securely.

Spiderman felt he had no other choice. "Okay," he said. "I'll listen. But let her go first."

The figure nodded and released Rachel, who stumbled over to Spiderman and clung to him. He clung to her as well and looked over at the intruder. "Okay, talk," he said.

"Dr. Octopus was only a ploy," said the figure. "Someone else is causing the real damage."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "And who are you?"

He stepped towards them. "I mean that the real enemy is out there," he said, pointing toward the window where someone was standing now. It was an all too familiar hunter and Rachel screamed when the door was kicked open and a huge tiger came in and bounded towards them, knocking both Rachel and Spiderman away from each other and the tiger pinning Spiderman down and Kraven grabbed Rachel, making her scream again.

"I've finally got my prize, Spiderman," Kraven said, grinning in triumph.

His pet tiger suddenly fell over as the mysterious figure went over to Spiderman and helped him up. "No, we've finally got you, Kraven," said the mysterious figure. "Now, let the girl go."

Kraven was angry and he was about to run when Spiderman caught him in his webbing. "Let. Her. Go," he said angrily.

Before the hunter could respond, he felt a punch to his back right where his kidneys were and the pain forced him to let Rachel go and she ran over to Spiderman as they watched the cloaked figure place large cuffs on Kraven and take him out of the apartment to the helicopter that was waiting on the roof.

Peter held Rachel close and kissed her. She returned the kiss and held onto him in relief. Suddenly, the cloaked figure came back in and Spiderman looked at him. "Okay, you're really beginning to not only freak both of us out, but you're confusing us too. Who are you?" He asked.

The figure smiled. "Forgive my intrusion, Spiderman. I am Moon Knight," he said. "A detective."

"You're one of the good guys?" Rachel asked. He nodded. "Then why did you grab me and try to hurt me?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Rachel," he said. "I was trying to get Spiderman to listen to me, but I knew he wouldn't listen unless I had you as my prisoner."

"How do we know you're not a double crosser?" Spiderman asked.

"If I was, the cops would be in here trying to arrest you, Spiderman," said Moon Knight. "Kraven was in the area and kept giving us the slip until tonight."

Rachel then realized it. "This was a sting operation," she said. "You knew Kraven wanted Spiderman and you used that knowledge to trap him."

Moon Knight chuckled in amusement. "You've got one smart girlfriend, Spiderman," he said. "Also, I'm not a ghost. I just can run fast."

He removed his hood and Rachel and Spiderman gasped, instantly recognizing the detective they had seen many times around town. "You sure know how to get around then," said Spiderman.

"And are good at scaring the living daylights out of someone," Rachel said.

"Oh?" Moon Knight asked before suddenly moving, catching them both off guard as he first grabbed Rachel, who yelped before feeling his hands tickle her stomach briefly before he handed her gently to Spiderman, who looked at him in amazement.

"Okay, I believe you," he said. "But next time, don't freak us out like that. It's bad enough there's some villains that are like ghosts."

"Very true," said Moon Knight as he saluted them. "Good night, you two. Enjoy your evening."

As he left, Rachel looked at Spiderman. "I knew my life would get crazy with dating you, but I was expecting a bit higher level of crazy," she said.

He looked at her. "What?" He asked.

She giggled. "Spiderman, you know I'm crazy, but if I wasn't, I wouldn't have the best boyfriend in the world," she said.

"Nor would I have an understanding, open-minded girlfriend," he said and kissed her deeply.

Moon Knight watched and chuckled as he took off with the full moon casting his shadows over the city.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
